The Line Between Love and Hate
by she-bang-girl
Summary: When it comes to Duke I cant tell if i love him or hate him. Slash


_The Lines Of Love And Hate_

_*Summary-They say the line between love and hate is so thin that at times it can be hard to tell which is which. I agree, because when it comes to Duke I cant tell the differences._

_*Disclaimers- I own nothing_

_*Pairings-Duke/Nathan-Slash_

They say the the line between love and hate is so thin that at times it can be hard to tell which is which. I agree, because when it comes to Duke I cant tell the differences. We always argued and fought, but that was part of the passion, the spark, and heat in our relationship. But the fighting was always good natured. Duke was right when he said I never changed, there are still times when I love him so much I just want to be with him all the time and then they are the times when I hate him so much I just want to shoot him! The problem is I cant tell when I feeling what!

I wasn't lying to Audrey when I told her that I had known Duke since I was five, our families had lived on the street but I hadn't really got to know Duke till we where both about 15. We where both actually a lot alike, we both didn't have a mother. Mine died during childbirth and Duke well he never told me what happened to his but I suspect she ran off with another man. Also we both never saw our father but again for different reasons, my dad well lets just say I've always been a cop's kid but Duke's father well what can I say his dad was a drunk bastard who use to use Duke as a punching bag daily.

As it turns out thats how we officially met. Behind my house the was a woods and one day I was home alone and I was letting out my dog Bones out and he ran strait in to the woods. I of course followed him and when I found him he was standing over Duke who was lying on the ground with a huge bleeding cut on his forehead. So I dragged him inside patched him up then waited for him to wake up. He woke up about an hour later and when he did he wouldn't talk about what happened to him, but I knew the whole town knew. My dad had been trying to bust Mitch Duke since I was eight, but never had any real hard evidence.

Anyway I sorta liberated some beers from the Chief's 'secret' hiding spot and as the evening wore on Duke and I got progressively drunk and then finally some how we ended up in my bed, then well I'm shore you can figure out the rest. He had to go home a few hours later and then the next day he showed up to school with a black eye and a split lip but he smiled brightly at me when we passed in the halls. Thats how things started, he started spending a lot of time at my house the next year or two staying there most of the day and most of the times he spent the night too. The Chief didn't mind, more than half the time he wasn't even there and time he was partly glad I finally had a friend and partly hoping Duke would let something slip that would put his father in jail.

We found a place too, it was a little clearing near on the bay surrounded by forest blocked of from the rest of the world. A lot of times we would carry sleeping bags out there and build a fire and roast hot dogs and mash mellows. When Duke turned 17 he bought his boat, and moved in , and made sure I was the only one who knew where he lived. His father was getting worst. It was stupid of me but I thought we were gonna last forever. Some times I still wish it did.

Some how Duke's father found out where he lived and by the time I got there had beaten Duke into a coma that lasted for three weeks. Well my father finally got what he wanted, Mitch Crocker was in jail there was no way he could get out of it. When Duke woke up he was angry, jumpy, and violent but the doctors said this was normal. But then when he broke up with me I was deviated. It took me ten years to figure out that he was trying to protect me because he was afraid he would turn out like his father. But I know he wouldn't but he didn't.

I never considered myself gay, I mean I like women. I defiantly have feelings for Audrey and mostly I am over Duke. I hate him now. But do I really hate him or do I love him? I don't no the line between the two is so thin sometimes its imposable to tell the difference.

_*This is just something I threw together because I'm sick of wondering why Nathan hates Duke so much._


End file.
